1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical machine for use in the automotive sector, comprising a housing that has a stator arrangement, a rotor arrangement and a heat transmission device provided in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical machines with a heat transmission device are well known in the automotive sector. For instance, DE 10 2011 038 529 A1 discloses a fluid-cooled electrical machine that has a housing with a cooling device to cool the electrical machine, and in particular the stator and rotor arrangement. However, the housing of this electrical machine can be produced only with very great effort in terms of assembly.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide an electrical machine that has a heat transmission device and can be produced in an easy and low-cost way.